


Just Another Love

by real_kaisooist



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, One More Chance Alternative Universe, Romance, Tagalog Fanfiction
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/real_kaisooist/pseuds/real_kaisooist
Summary: A typical angst and drama story of Do Kyungsoo and Kim Jongin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ever fanfic sinulat ko. Well, gusto ko lang gumawa kasi may nakita akong tweet ni Madame/Ate Mibel (@FEARLESSBOBOHUN). I promised her na gagawa akong story. Actually this is for fun and thanks to my gorgeous friends, Rona and Jess for editing my grammars. 
> 
> This is the link of her tweet : https://twitter.com/FEARLESSBOBOHUN/status/1082159282999578624

 PROLOGUE:

* * *

 “Oh bakit ka napatawag?” tanong ni Kyungsoo sa bestfriend niya.

Nabanggit ng kanilang professor na exempted siya sa kanilang finals ngunit hindi niya mapigilan ang sarili na pumunta sa library para mag-aral. Para sa kanya, mas mainam ng maging handa.

Kasalukuyang nasa 3rd year na ng medicina si Do Kyungsoo. He was running to become cum laude. Kaya lagi siyang laman ng library para mag-aral. Being grade conscious essentially became a habit of him, having one of the highest grades in the University. His goal was set to become one of the most successful Pediatric Surgeons in the field.

“Hoy bruha, saan ka ngayon? Magkita tayo sa coffee shop malapit sa Architecture building. Itigil mo muna ang pag rereview sa finals na alam mo namang exempted ka,” sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Sabihin mo muna ang reason kung bakit at paano mo nalaman na exempted ako?”

“Sinabi ng inggeterang blockmate natin. Huwag ka ng pabebe at may ibibigay ako sayo dali!”

He had no choice but to comply with his best friend’s demand so he packed his things and left. Wala pang five minutes ay nakarating na siya kiroroonan ni Baekhyun. Dahil mura ang mga kape at maganda ang lugar, napakaraming tao ang bumibili at madalas magpalipas-oras dito.  Ito ang madalas niyang puntahan noong kasama pa niya ang taong naging malaking bahagi ng kanyang buhay. Ngayon, isa na lang itong masakit na memorya na hindi niya makalimutan.

“Nasaan ba siya?” sabi niya sa sarili habang hinahanap niya si Baekhyun.

Napasigaw siya sa gulat ng maramdaman niya na may kumiliti sa kanyang leeg.

“Baek naman! Ano ba?” masasabunutan na sana niya ang kaibigan ngunit nagtimpi siya.

“Sorry na, gusto ko lang maalala mo yun.” Baekhyun laughed as Kyungsoo rolled his eyes.

As they went to their table, he noticed Baekhyun’s boyfriend, Chanyeol, already seated while sipping his drink. He greeted the man and took a seat opposite him. Mocha Frappuccino is his favorite drink so it came to no surprise that the drink was served to him.

“Ano ba ang ibibigay mo sa akin? Kung lalaki yan, it’s a very big no! I like to focus on my studies more.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan bago abutin ang inumin na nasa kanyang harapan.

“I’m not going to give you anything and besides, admit it or not, _we both know that you still haven’t moved on_.” Sagot ni Baekhyun sa kanya.

“Yeah right. _I know for myself that I moved on._ ”

“Ang bilis mo naman, Do Kyungsoo.”

“Ano ba sasabihin mo?” He snapped.

“Kyungsoo, I saw something on Facebook and I would like you to know that Chanyeol and I will always be with you,” said Baekyun with an odd expression that made him anxious.

Inabot ni Chanyeol ang cellphone sa kaniya. Biglang dumilim ang paligid ng nakita niya ang laman ng cellphone.

* * *

 


	2. Unexpected Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salamat sa pag edit, Rona and Kyle. I love you both!

**Unexpected Meeting**

* * *

 

 Mabilis na naglakad si Kyungsoo palabas ng classroom upang umuwi sa kanyang dormitoryo dahil sa biglaang pagdating ng kanyang bunsong kapatid. Habang nasa student council meeting siya, panay tawag o text nito ang nakikita niya sa kanyang telepono. Puro reklamo lamang ng kapatid ang nababasa niya sa mga mensahe nito. Kesyo isang oras na daw ang kapatid na nag-iintay sa kanya.

Nagtataka si Kyungsoo kung bakit biglang dumating ang kanyang kapatid. Malakas ang kutob niya na hindi ito nagpaalam sa kanilang magulang. Maraming tanong ang pumapasok sa isip nito. Naghalo ang pagtataka, galit, at pagaalala.

_Bakit ang lakas ng loob niyang bumiyahe ng halos apat na oras at saan siya nakakuha ng pamasahe? May problema ba sila sa bahay?_

Iniisip na lamang ni Kyungsoo na baka naman gusto lang gumala ng nakakabatang kapatid sa Maynila.

Ready na siyang sermonan ang kanyang kapatid, bilang nakatatanda sa kanilang dalawa.

“ _Lagot ka talaga sakin Yeri_.” banggit ni Kyungsoo sa sarili habang nagmamadaling maglakad.

Sinalubong kaagad ng binata ang kanyang nakababatang kapatid na si Yeri ng makarating ito sa kanyang dormitoryo.

“Kuya! Bakit ang tagal mo? Akala ko ba hanggang 4 pm lang ang klase mo araw-araw?” bungad ni Yeri habang inaabot ang malaking paper bag.

“Walang hiya ka Yeri!” binatukan niya ang kapatid at binigyan niya ito ng masamang tingin. “Ang lakas ng loob mong lumuwas dito sa Maynila! Nagpaalam kaba kila Mama at Papa?” banggit niya.

Nagkibit balikat na lamang si Yeri. Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang susi ng kanyang kwarto at pumasok na ang mga ito. Umupo kaagad si Yeri  sa kama, habang nilapag naman ni Kyungsoo ang malaking paper bag sa study table. Pinandilatan niya ng mata ang kapatid.

“Yeri, bigyan mo nga ako ng isang rason kung bakit ka lumuwas dito?” tanong niya.

 “Kuya, lumuwas ako dito dahil nagtataka na kami nila Papa at Mama.” banggit ni Yeri.

Nanginig bigla si Yeri sa kaba dahil hindi niya masabi ang totoong dahilan. Naghahanap siya ng dahilan upang hindi magalit ang nakakatandang kapatid.

 

 “Yeri, ihahatid kita bukas ng umaga sa terminal bago ako pumasok.” sabi ni Kyungsoo habang kinukuha niya ang karagdagang unan at kumot sa cabinet niya para kay Yeri.

“Kuya, pakiusap huwag mo ako ihatid agad. Please let me stay here for 3 days. I already have our parents’ permission and actually, they told me to come here because of a certain reason.” Nag mamakaawang sabi ng kapatid, halos lumuhod ito sa kanyang harapan.

Lumapit si Yeri kay Kyungsoo habang nilalagyan ng punda ang isang unan. Kinuha niya ang cellphone sa bulsa niya at binuksan ang facebook app para maipakita ang isang post na nagpabagabag sa dalaga. Bumuntong hininga na lamang siya bago nagsalita.

“May nakita ako sa facebook. Hindi ko alam kung hacked ba account niya or sadyang meron kayong problema? Yung totoo kuya, nagbreak na ba kayo?” tanong ni Yeri sa nakakatandang kapatid

Pinakita niya kay Kyungsoo ang post na katulad din kay Chanyeol na may caption na…. “My First Date with Lovely Ruby” with indicated location sa Eiffel Tower, Paris. Magka-akbay sila at may suot na promise ring na galing sa isa’t isa.

“Yeri shut up, okay?!” halos pagalit na sabi ni Kyungsoo. “Yes, we had a problem and it’s already been 2 and a half months since we broke up. Naiintindihan mo ba?”

“Kuya, I’m sorry. Wala ka kasing sinasabi eh. You deleted your account and that makes it hard for us to find it. Why didn’t you told us that you two broke up? I know where his company is, do you want me to go there for you? Also, what is wrong with the girl that he replaced with you? She looks like she went under the knife to look like a doll. What the heck.” Tuloy tuloy na pagtanong ng kapatid.

“Baliw ka ba Yeri?” Kyungsoo chuckled.  

“We broke up a long time ago. Hindi na dapat inuungkat ang mga iyon. Hayaan mo na siya.” he said while he is busy making Yeri’s bed for her to sleep. Hindi rin alam ng binata kung bakit pilit nitong umiiwas ng tingin sa kapatid. _She knows everything._ Sabi na lamang ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang sarili.

“Have you really moved on kuya?” Yeri’s question made him tense. Just a little bit.

 “Yes, you don’t have anyting to worry about.” Kyungsoo made himself sound sure. Ayaw na niyang magtanong pa ang kanyang kapatid.

Bago pa man magtanong ulit si Yeri, he already switched to another topic.

“By the way, anong food ang pinadala ni Mom?”

“It’s your favorite!” masiglang sabi ni Yeri.

‘ _Magpapahula pa ata ito._ ’ Isip isip ni Kyungsoo.

“It’s beef steak!”

Kyungsoo half-heartedly smiled.

“Ah talaga? Sige, magsasaing lang ako, then we’ll have our lunch. Oh, and linisin mo na rin pala muna ‘tong kwarto, makikitulog ka lang naman dito.”

“Sure kuya in one condition, gagala tayo sa mall ah. Kailangan ko bumili ng iKON album, yun pinaka latest. Grabe excited na ako!” pag fafangirl ni Yeri. Nagtatalon sa saya si Yeri habang nagwawalis at sumasayaw pa ito, ginagaya ang kanyang mga idolo. Tumawa lang si Kyungsoo sa nakita nito.

Iniisip ni Kyungsoo na mas mabuti na naging kpop fangirl si Yeri dahil ayaw niyang matulad sa kanya ang kapatid. Naging saksi din siya noong nasaktan ang kapatid sa dati niyang nobyo dahil niloko siya nito.

Iniisip ni Kyungsoo na mas mabuting pinili na lamang ni Yeri ang kanyang hobby, ang pagfafangirl over lovelife. Ayaw niya na muli pang makita ang kapatid niya na nasasaktan just because of what makes her happy.

Kyungsoo chose not tell the story behind their break-up. _Just yet._

 

 

 

Kasalukuyang nagsusulat ng notes si Kyungsoo sa canteen habang kumakain ng kwek kwek. _It was his favorite streetfood. As always._

 Maaga ang uwian niya dahil wala ang kanyang professor sa last subject kaya naisipan niya munang tumambay dito. Tumigil siya sa pagsusulat nang naramdaman niyang may umupo sa upuan sa harap nito.

“Oh! Akala ko ba may klase ka ngayon? Lakas naman ata ng loob mong pumunta rito.” tanong niya kay Baekhyun na kumakain ng chichirya at nakatutok lamang sa kanyang cellphone.

“My class already ended a while ago.” tugon ng kaibigan.  “And may sasabihin ako sayo kaya andito ako. “

“Hindi naman ak-“

“Kyungsoo, kilala kita. You never checked your phone unlike before. Tinext kita, check it.”

Sinilip ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang cellphone sa bag niya at tama nga, 3 messages from Baekhyun. Ever since the break-up, para sa kanya wala nang silbi ang kanyang phone. For educational purposes na lang.

“Pasensya na. Busy ako sa pagsusulat ng notes. Ano bang sasabihin mo sakin?” tanong ni Kyungsoo.

Tumingin ng mataimtim si Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo. Ni ready niya ang sarili sa magiging reaction ni Kyungsoo.

“Gusto ko lang sabihin sayo na nagkaroon ng presscon si Girl. She confirmed, as well as their company, the relationship. They already have a lot of supporters like the most promising loveteams in the country.”

“Oh okay, that’s good!” tugon niya at pinagpatuloy lang ang pagsusulat ng notes.

‘ _How dumb, Kyungsoo_.’ sabi nito sa sarili.

“Tapos may fansclub agad sila sa Twitter. Taray! May kumakalat na chismis na magkakaroon sila ng pictorial for Vogue Magazine February Issue with a theme of Valentine’s Day. Also, may petition sa facebook na gawin silang special guest sa isang sikat night’s talk show.”

Inakala ni Baekhyun na magkakaroon ng matinding reaksyon ang kaibigan sa mga balita ngunit wala lamang itong kibo. Para itong namanhid sa lahat ng nangyayari.

“Well that’s nice! So, yun lang ba sasabihin mo sakin. Bakit naman puro showbiz? Eh hindi naman ako interesado diyan.”

 _‘He’s still acting dumb.’_ Muling sabi ni Baekhyun sa sarili.

“Wow Kyungsoo hindi ito showbiz, isa itong importanteng balita. Tapos ganyan lang ang reaction mo?”

“Baekhyun, wala naman talaga akong pakialam. Tsaka showbiz nga yan!” ulit na sabi lamang ni Kyungsoo

“Kyungsoo, uulitin ko ang tanong sayo. Naka move-on ka na ba talaga?”

“Oo, baekhyun. Paulit ulit lang ang tanong mo at paulit ulit ko din siyang sasagutin ng oo. Tsaka ano naman kung masaya na siya sa bagong buhay niya. Good for him. I am as well, besides, I rather focus on my studies than to be bothered.” Sabi niya habang nagcross arm siya.

“No Kyungsoo Do. Masyado ka ng nagkukunwari. I know you haven’t move on yet. I can see it in your eyes, as well as your actions. Sa loob ng dalawa at kalahating buwan, ang laki ng pinagbago mo. Dati nakikipag halobilo ka sa mga tao tapos ngayon hindi na, lagi ka na lang mag-isa. Tapos hindi ka na nag aayos ng sarili mo, kahit nga uniporme mo sobrang gusot na. In short, pinapabayaan mo ang sarili mo. Admit it or not, I know you’re still hurting.”

He slammed the table as he stand up. Naiinis na talaga siya!

“Fine! Yes! I haven’t move on yet! It hurts! They look good together. They are both perfect, meanwhile I’m here being a trash!” sigaw niya.

Lahat ng tao sa canteen ay napatingin sa kanya. He didn’t realize that he was already shouting. This is the first time that they saw Do Kyungsoo being angry.

“What?! Happy now Baekhyun?!” he said while glaring at his friend

“Hindi naman sa ganun, Kyung kaso…” magdadahilan sana si Baekhyun

“If you have anything to say, don’t bother. I’m going home.” Kyungsoo said to his friend

Niligpit niya ang mga gamit pagkatapos nilagay ito sa bag niya. Mabilis ito naglakad palabas ng canteen at tuluyang umuwi sa dormitory.

Pagkahiga niya sa kama, bigla nalang bumuhos ang mga luha sa kanyang mga mata niya. He came to a realization. Tama nga si Baekhyun, hindi pa rin siya nakaka move on. Kahit anong gawin niya, hindi pa rin niya mawala sa isipan ang minamahal.

I thought I can handle the pain, but I can’t. It hurts as if my heart is about to explode.

He sacrificed 5 years of his life loving him, yet he suddenly left me with another woman.

“Putangina naman!” sigaw niya habang nakatingin siya sa puting kisame.'

 

 

_Kasalukuyang nasa coffee shop sila. Nagtataka si Kyungsoo kung bakit nanahimik ang lalaking minamahal. Usually, maingay at makulit ito. Nakakapanibago lang. Mas lalo siyang kinakabahan._

_“Soo, I’m sorry but we need to end this relationship.”_

_“Ano? Bakit may problem ka ba? Don’t rush this. Babawi ako sayo please, pagkatapos ng examination week, sayo lang ang atensyon ko. Please don’t leave me.”_

_“Masyado kang busy pati ako. We don’t have time for each other. And also, I don’t love you anymore, Soo.”_

_“I don’t believe you. Alam kong may tinatago ka sa aking problem. Tell me. I’ll listen”_

_Ang tanging sagot na natanggap ni Kyungsoo ay ang pagbalik ng singsing sa kanya ng minamahal at umalis na lamang ng walang paalam. Pero hinabol parin siya ni Soo hanggang at sumigaw siya ng_

_“Teka!”_

 

“Kyungsoo, gising!” Nagising siya ng naramdaman niya na kinukuyog siya.

“Baek, penge tubig.”

Tumakbo si Baekhyun papuntang kusina para kumuha ng isang baso ng tubig. Tumingin siya kay Chanyeol na kasalukuyang inilapat ang palad sa noo niya.

“Ang init mo, Kyung. Mukhang lalagnatin ka.”

“Ah ganun ba?” tugon niya at umubo pa.

“Kyung, alam ko ilang araw ka ng hindi natutulog at minsan hindi ka na rin kumakain sa tamang oras, hindi na tuloy kinaya ng katawan mo. Bukas sasamahan ka namin magpa check-up. Kasi naman! Napaka pasaway mo.” Pagalit na sabi ni Baekhyun

“Kyung, nandito lang kami ni Yeol. Basta please lang alagaan mo sarili mo.” Pag-aalala na bilin ni Baekhyun.

“Sorry na Baek!” tugon niya na pabulong. Yun nalang ang tanging nasabi niya. He realized that there are still people who loves him.

“Kyung, sorry na. Huwag ka na magalit sakin. Hindi ko naman sinasadya yun.”

“Sorry din Baek. Please huwag mo na lang siyang banggitin sakin. Ayoko ng mas masaktan pa.” Muling napaluha si Kyungsoo ng niyakap si Baekhyun. Pati si baekhyun ay umiiyak na din.

Kahit alam niyang mas masasaktan si Kyungsoo, mas pinili ni Baekhyun na sabihin ang mga iyon sa kanya, dahil ayaw niya magmukhang tanga ang kaibigan. Mas maganda na alam si Kyungsoo ang mga nangyayari sa lalaking iyon ngayon. Galit pa rin siya sa taong umiwan kay Kyungsoo sa ere. Ang laki ng pagtataka nila kung bakit niya iniwan si Kyungsoo. Naawa tuloy siya sa kaibigan. Alam niyang balang araw, makakahanap din ang kaibigan ng taong talagang magmamahal sa kanya.

Willing si Baekhyun na tulungan si Kyungsoo para maka move on.

 

 

Pagkalipas ng dalawang linggo, niyaya siya nina Chanyeol at Baekhyun gumala sa Mall, tutal Sunday naman at tapos na lahat ni Kyungsoo mga requirements niya. Ito ang madalas nilang puntahan dahil konti lamang ang mg atao dito. Mahilig din manlibre si Chanyeol tuwing kakainsa mga restaurant.

Habang nasa Miniso siya, napatingin si Kyungsoo sa isang giant bear plushies. Hawak hawak niya ito at meron na naman siyang naalala. Ito yung anniversary gift niya sa taong yun. Sobrang memorable yung time na yun at natatandaan niyang gustong gusto ng lalaking iyon ang plushie na iyon. Naging lucky charm niya iyon sa thesis niya

He woke up from his thoughts when Baekhyun tapped his shoulder.

“Kyung, sa ibang restaurant nalang tayo kumain kaso puno dito. Sa labas na lang tayo ng Mall kumain. May bibilhin ka pa ba?”

“Wala na.”

“Sige naghihintay si Chanyeol sa parking lot. Let’s go.”

Nagmamadali silang pumunta ng parking lot dahil medyo malayo-layo pa ang lalakbayin nila.

Palabas na sila ng mall ng biglang may nabangga si Kyungsoo na naging dahilan ng pagbagsak ng cellphone ng taong nabnagga niya.

“I’m so sorry! I---“ Inabot niya agad yung cellphone ng nabangga.

Napalingon siya sa taong nabangga niya at nanlaki ang mga mata niya. Nakasuot ito ng suit and shades. Pamilyar ang pabango nito. Parang tumigil ang oras niya. Napatitig na lamang siya sa taong minamahal. Ang taong umiwan sa kanya. Ang taong naging malaking bahagi ng buhay niya. Ang CEO na nagpatibok ng puso niya.

 

 

**_Sa wakas nagkita tayo, Jongin Kim._ **

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jongin Kim, punyeta ka!  
> Please leave comments for suggestions :D


End file.
